Way of the Dragon
by DevilsNvrCry
Summary: Capsule Corp.  A college made for the rich, the prestigious and the elite. People from all over the Galaxy have come to become part of its high ranks. However it is believed that this school was established in order to find the Myth behind the Legendary Dragon Balls, who mysteriously vanished 19 years ago. And how is the mafia involved? Warning: MaleXMale,Crossdressing, Mafia


_**So. This story is a FANTASY Alternative Universe. There are a couple of things that should be mentioned. **_

_**1) The Dragon Balls have been made into Myth(well in this time, but they do exist)**_

_**2) Yes, the Mafia is involved (but they are in my mind, they are not known)**_

_**3) Cross-dressing(for reason obviously not mentioned yet)**_

_**4) Space Travel**_

_**5) Yes, I have another story Pending...Baby Daddy which I haven't updated in a while. BUT I WILL I PROMISE**_

_**6) I was INSPIRED by OUTLAW STAR and THIS OTHER ANIME whose name I cannot re-call. But Neither they(anime just mentioned) or DMZ belong to me.**_

* * *

_**ITALICS=NARRATOR**_

_Today was the orientation day for one of the most prestigious schools in the nation._

_Capsule Corp._

_A college made for the rich, the prestigious and the elite. People from all over the Galaxy have come to become part of its high ranks._

_Although there is a rumor. It has been said that those who are known to excel in military combat are easily admitted into this school—they must prove their worth first—_

_Now for those students who come from a less noble background a special scholarship was made called 'silver wings.' This scholarship helps students from low-income families establish great connections, and be acknowledge for talents that would normally be ignored. Either to prove that greatness cannot be measured in class or to have that mixture of social statuses._

_Now, in order to be accepted into such a school certain requisites must be completed._

_Before we continue, these requisites are just speculations, no one really knows what goes on... However it is believed that this school was established in order to find the Myth behind the Legend of the Dragon Balls. But that's a story for another time._

_Now back to the requisites, one is believed to be the ranking in social status, genius, subject an individual excels in, military training, or space travel. These are the easy ways(since not everyone was born a fighter so another "Easy" way)._

_The other is a test._

_But here is where things get complicated, one test is given in order to establish the eligibility into the school. The other is for all the students that have already been selected to attend. This test is a normal standardized test(maybe not, quite hard for a mere-mortal) which establishes which type of class a student will be placed in. The rules are simple, the higher you score the better school life you have..._

**The Special S Class- Genius**

A class that explodes in Luxury.

**Special A Class- Smart**

Not so luxurious, but the room screams elegance

**B Class- Average**

Not really elegant, hardly luxurious, and yet the classroom screams Normal

**C Class- Below Average**

Way beyond normal.

**D Class- **You get the point right. The lower the test score the lower the class level. As the class level decreases so do the class materials. A form of encouragement?

…This classroom screams danger.

* * *

"But mom-" I yelled as we reached our destination. Which might I add consisted of 8hours on that stupid piece of crap my mother calls a car.

"But nothing young man, you got accepted...to a college. And not just any college but THE best in the nation no, the world! We are not throwing this chance away. It's for your own good."

I looked at her, what did she mean my good...

"What college, I don't even remember applying to one...And then BOOM, magically I get accepted into one. I don't buy it for one second...Lets face it, you just wanted to get rid of me. Plus, you know I'm not good at academics, I'm more abstract going with the flow of things, unlike Gohan…anyways we're super poor how are we even going to afford all of this?"

She glares, "Son Goten...we will not have this discussion now"

"Yes we are" I responded.

And without a warning my uncle ruffles my hair

"Sorry squirt, but you're staying" My Uncle Radditz grins

"You need to learn how to be independent" My Grandfather coo's

"PLUS we can't always be there for you, some answers you need to find yourself" Gohan, my brother, states

I looked down at my feet and then up again at my family, confused and a bit mad. It took me 8hours,10 bathroom trips, 3 food stops and a nap to get here. While my Uncle, Grandfather, Brother and Father all IT'd here (Instant Transmission).

"Why are you wearing suites?" I asked, trying to forget my current anger.

"We wanted to look fancy for your special day" My father smirks

I didn't pry any further. Obviously it was a lie. The way they presented themselves told me otherwise. And as we made our way to the coronation I noticed my surroundings for the very first time. I was a country boy surrounded by a school that almost looked like a city of it's own. How was I going to fit in?

Living in the woods was always so peaceful, the atmosphere calm and I felt free. Being here I felt constricted, judged and small. Unlike the other "common" applicants I wasn't here on some scholarship...I'm not even sure how my parents were even paying -or loans- for my education. On my trip here I researched the average cost of going to such a prestigious school and the numbers were not pretty. Basically the cost added up to this…

Both my kidneys, heart and liver would have to be sold…. ahhh CRAP! That only added up to a quarter of the cost.

So now as I stumbled behind my family I looked at them, really looked...They walked with the same regard as the other families here did, almost as if they fit in. Which had sometimes lead me to a theory of a secret life, one I never knew about...

"Goten, don't fall behind" Gohan smiled

"Yeah!" I stuttered

Looking at them and being here still confused the shit out of me but seeing my family this peaceful, this happy and dare I say it, together was something I hadn't seen in a while. Because for some odd reason the tension in the air was always thick, almost as if something dark loomed in our household. Sometimes I believed that maybe my accident had caused this, that maybe not remembering fifteen years of my life had taken something from them, that maybe they blamed themselves for. I guess anyone would after the loss of their youngest child -since I had to rebuild myself completely from the beginning- But right now they were happy.

"Okay, Son. Here's when we say goodbye. I don't know when we'll visit but know that we do this because we love you very much" My father coo's

Before I even register what was going on my mother holds me tightly... her shoulders shake and now there's a wet spot by the crook of my neck, was she crying? My arms instinctively wrap themselves around her small frame. Had my mother ever been this small? And I tell her that I understand.

I didn't understand.

I wanted to speak, say a goodbye at least, but instead I whispered a _sorry, _because sometimes it felt as if her tears were always for the old me. The me that left during the accident...

And just like that my father and mother were gone- Goku's Instant Transmission—Feeling her warmth was comforting and in that instance that she was gone something in me dropped. I felt abandoned. Lonely and I was ready to scream in frustration…

"Princess...we stayed behind and placed all of your belongings in your dorm. Study since tomorrow you have your placement test. We must also leave...but if you ever need anything call me." My grandfather speaks as a hint of sadness dances in his tone.

I look at my uncle and he looks at me. I know he understands me since to him I'm like an open book. However he never whispers those words of encouragement instead he always, ALWAYS states the obvious…

"Don't blow your cover" He smirks

I send a glare in his direction and run towards my Grandfather

"Take care Pup" he whispers

And to that I respond with a whimper.

"We'll come visit you soon" My Uncle tries to reassure me. But deep down something told me that it would be a while before I got a chance to see them. Maybe it was something like instinct, but I felt my bones quiver and a sadness just washed over my body as soon as my mother uttered the word goodbye. I knew that this was a long goodbye.

"Son, I'll miss you. Please for my sake be alright" My father pleads (coming back for my Grandfather and Uncle).

I kissed his cheek and returned his hug.

"I will try."

After being lost for Kami knows how long I found a creepy run down building. It was pretty far from the main campus, however this was the only place that might hold people who might point me in the right direction. SO I knocked on the door

Silence

I tried knocking once again. But this time the door opened and a chill ran down my spine.

_I was not afraid of ghosts, I was not afraid of ghosts_

I chanted.

"Are you perhaps lost?" Someone asks.

"MEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP" I yelled (After an hour of labored breathing)

"Umm...no I believe this is where I will reside from now on...These are the free dorms right?"

They all smile—there were about 4 other boys-. This was my reason for being lost, I was trying to find this place. It was free. The problem was getting my stuff from the luxurious room my parents had gotten me…I guess I would worry about that tomorrow.

"Welcome, you must be Goten. We were expecting a male..." I quickly interrupted

"Well you see my father...he always tells me that my name is unisex and he thought I was going to be a boy. So when I was born he didn't want to change my name-" I quickly try to explain but I couldn't since their laughter had interrupted my train of thought. I panicked, had I been discovered?

"Sorry. We don't mean to be rude. But this is the first time a stranger talks to us so...normal like. You see this house and the people who reside here aren't greatly accepted here. We have such a bad reputation that not even the students from low income families live here..."

"Why?" I asked

But my question left unanswered.

"Welcome to the dorms. I am the dorm leader, Maximillian, and we're all second years well except for you-"

And as he rambled I felt at home, like I really belonged. Being here I felt abandoned, almost as if I was being forced to grow up. However after hearing Maximillian talk it felt almost as if I were back at home, except without a creepy uncle figure.

Yup it felt like home because I was surrounded by quirky people, who were already like family.

* * *

(**The next day. The placement test has already been given**)

"Hey! Goten how did the test go?" Maximillian asks

I turn and smile at him, if I remember correctly he had finished an hour before me. Had he waited for me?

"Great!Peace of cake" I cheered.

He ruffles my hair, "Good!"

And as we walked home, I noticed a beautiful scent of Lavender. However I didn't bother looking for it and yet it became hard to ignore as it got closer, so close, it overwhelmed my senses.

And before I realized anything (which seems to happen quite often) I had walked through a line of gorgeous men which had injured my pride as a man, which I guess didn't matter since I was cross-dressing…

Had I mentioned that before? Well going on a tangent, my father, had said that I must a) Go to this school, b) stay here and c) change my gender for my own good…which till this day I don't get

_"_Those are the most prestigious of elites. The top 5 Princesses of the school they are offspring of the most powerful people in the world" Max explains.

And as Max grabs my shoulder in a protective manner, my head turns…damn curiosity. But I couldn't explain this need to turn, all I knew or felt was this sudden need for something. So I turned, only to have a gaze stare right back. His gaze burned and yet I couldn't turn. My knees almost buckled yet I continued to walk and finally there was this tingling feeling up my spine that I desperately tried to ignore. I didn't know what was happening, but I mustered all of my courage and turned reminding myself that I was a dude and so was he.

_Penis, Penis, Penis, Penis_

That sure helped me break whatever trance I was in.

"What was that?" One of the Elites asked –They are talking amongst each other-

"Being a first class Saiyan I can do certain things with my gaze… But this is the first time my advances have been stopped. I think things have gotten interesting"

* * *

**(Classes Start)**

"Your late Goten!"

"Ummm Hi! Tanaka" I gasped for air

"It's Mr. Tanaka to you. Here are the results of your placement test. This letter will tell you the class that you will belong in, from this day on" He states

"Kool!"

I guess knowing him for years really did have its perks.

"Goten I can tell you this now. While observing you over many years I have known you. I had a suspicion that...well that you were dumb. But when I looked at your test results I realized what a terrible mistake I had made, I underestimated your talents. Goten you have shattered my expectations, you are the real deal...

**A COMPLETE IDIOT**

_Capsule Corporation is ruthless if you want a better life in school them you should do better in school. This is the law of the Academy_

-(Class)

Well, as it turns out I was late for my very first day of school and I am currently stuck in class D, the lowest of the low. Which I don't understand since I answered 1 out of every 6 questions. But anyways here I was sitting in the very back, with materials that wouldn't even be considered materials.

"Well at least things can't become any worse" I sighed

Suddenly the door opened revealing 5 gorgeous men. I tilted my head wondering where it was that I had seen them…

"You five must be in the wrong class" the teacher spoke for the first time since I've been here. Lazy bastard.

"Thats where you are wrong." A lilac haired man said.

"Son Goten?" The teacher called

"Yes!" I answered more shocked than anything.

Let me stop here to explain that current situation in time. As soon as that man called me out. I felt the whole class tense at such a name. I couldn't help but questions why…was my zipper open? But when my gaze met with the other 5 Elites I could tell that wasn't the case…

They all took their places around the table. Many glares came my way by the female population. However, I didn't care. Being surrounded by 5 Elites was pretty intimidating…

"Well Princess…it seems were not the only ones with powerful influence" one of them speaks

I keep my gaze out the window not bothering to distinguish the voice and respond,

"That must be a coincidence. I come from a pretty poor family" They all laugh thinking that I'm being "modest" so I turn to address them, and suddenly my mind stops thinking.

Can I just say that I WOULD, I WOULD, be sitting across the very same bastard who made me feel all weird yesterday.

You know life, when I said that the day couldn't possibly get any worse it was a statement not a challenge.

* * *

**Thank you for checking this story out. Hopefully it wasn't confusing. A beta is totally welcomed. If any suggestions are out their I welcome them...HOORAY for constructive Criticism.**

**I'm not a writer, I just enjoy this and their are NOT enough DBZ fics out their.**

The Quote: with Mr. Tanaka was taken from that one anime mentioned before that I can't recall.


End file.
